jamesemirzianwaldementersoftwareonwikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Sanvein
Sanvein (ザンファイン) is a top-down, multidirectional shooter developed by Success in 2000. Players can select different floors of various complexes to do battle with various enemies and bosses. Although the story is very vague, the game involves the attempt to escape from, and ultimately destroy, a giant space station called St. Schutz, a suggestively corrupted utopia; the player controls the titular Sanvein on such an attempt by battling with the station's defense mechanisms. Description Sanvein is a fast-paced top down shooter where time is of the essence and every moment counts. The main computer of the self-sufficient space colony Utopia, called St. Schutz, has gone haywire. The goal of the game is to escape from Utopia. The game plays very differently from a normal space shooter. Each "floor" is made up of a series of interconnected rooms, and the player can choose any room adjacent to one they've cleared. For each adjacent room the player has cleared, their firepower in that room will be greater. Each floor has a number of boss rooms with a much larger and more dangerous enemy, each of which must be cleared to complete the floor. There is also a stronger power weapon which will recharge after use. All the while, a strict timer is counting down. When the player gets hit, instead of dying or taking damage, they lose time on the timer. The only way to get more time is to defeat a boss, so the player must balance between clearing rooms for greater firepower, and clearing bosses for more time. The game has a unique glitch-futuristic art style and five floors to play through. There are three ships and three weaponry systems to choose from. Gameplay The game is laid out in an arcade type format. The player can select one of three different elements for their ship's movement, normal and special attacks. The choices include Gluon, Photon and Graviton. The Gluon parts fire attack patterns in spread-shots while its special fired missiles, the Photon fired concentrated shots while its special unleashed a short-range laser blade and the Graviton fired explosive bullets and its special laid land mines. The player can select which floor they want to go to per stage, starting with either the Stratum, the Inner or Outer wards then leading into the Mine area and eventually the station's Core. Every floor is timed, meaning the player has to destroy every enemy on-screen before the time runs out. Whenever the player's ship is damaged, they lose time. Seconds are earned per floor depending on how quickly enemies are destroyed. When time runs out, the player has the option to start back at the mission select page at the current mission. The missions are laid out in hexagons, and each form a different shape. After all bosses are defeated, a stage boss appears. After you defeat it, you are taken to a new room. The main AI controlling the space-station Utopia, called St. Schutz, has become self-aware. Playing as the pilot of an unnamed ship, you must defeat the malevolent computer and escape Utopia. The game is essentially a dual-stick shooter in the vein of Geometry Wars, in which each level of the game is represented by a room on a grid map. It features 5 floors of gameplay, 3 ships, and 3 separate weapons systems. When the player clears a room, they can choose to proceed to any adjacent room. When returning to a cleared room, the ship's firepower is increased. Each floor has several different boss rooms, each of which must be completed to move on in the game. Weapon upgrades can also be found. Instead of a traditional health bar, a timer is constantly ticking at the top of the screen. When the player gets hit, instead of dying they lose time on the timer. The only way to regain time is to defeat the bosses on a floor, forcing the player to balance time between powering up their weapons and moving forward before time runs out. Development Sanvein was Originally development to Arcade will be planned being 3 types characters in a section primarily and secondary ship weaponry, It boasted on selectable floor area within 5 total short gameplay. Later the arcade version was dropped and scrapped. They decided to moved into PlayStation version only, It changing into the piloting ships roles as main player characters, Considered the anime characters types was never appearance in PlayStation version. The game was released in 2000 from Japan, Europe and North America Trivia * It was apparently the three anime characters piloting of three type spaceship are going appearance in Arcade version, Both of the never officially appearance in Arcade version and PlayStation version. By the turned down from concept game designer due to the considered not being works for Arcade game version. Legacy Who Framed Miku Web-Media Universe Development of The Who Framed Miku project, gaving the character designer from couples more 2-3 months. Nearly 18 years after of Sanvein provided being the project on characters pilot with ride on “Two sides spaceships” The influences sci-fi style were the strongly inspired of Science-Fantasy. While in the early production cycle, They were used with the Sanvein Sci-Fi style have machines, flying drones, hover-bots, hoverships some of the space shooter design and decided to convinced on segments in Live-Action and Anime Reality scene. Who Framed Miku debuted on mixtures multi-games cultures of space shooter genre they filled with further more then genres. But it widely phrases are takes with The Matrix Style using the Machines as well Sanvein designer. The project leadership touch focuses for 3D Animation motionally and digitized visual effects. Both of the appearance Sanvein space shooter style, It appeared as Live-Action, Animation videos and Local games as well as cameo appearance. Three characters was unseen in Arcade and PlayStation version, It later being appearance on Web-Media Universe creating 50 people. Popular Cultures Sanvein has presented game existed It was gameplay and gaming videos notable are YouTube being popular cultures, Later that year. James-Taylor Productions convinced phrase with Sanvein Cardboard spaceships modeler. Development Crew * Sanvein Credits Crew External Links * Sanvein on Amazon.com * Sanvein on Success Website * Sanvein on Mobygames Category:2000 games Category:PlayStation games Category:Cancelled Arcade games Category:Multidirectional shooters Category:Space shooter games Category:Action games Category:Games created past before the Who Framed Miku